In the Back of the Caves
by jordy583
Summary: Sayid, Shannon, Charlie, and Claire Venture to see how far back the caves really go, but what do they find in the back? SS and CC! COMPLETE!
1. The way you look to me

Disclaimer: I don't own lost, but I'm still working on that! ;-)

Author's Note: Hey, this is my first story Dedicated to my girls (and boy) at the Sayid/Shannon shipper!

The back of the Caves

Chapter one: The way you look to me.

Sayid glanced up at the cloudy evening sky. He could see lightning in the distance, and hear thunder from afar. He saw Shannon standing outside of her tent in a sweatshirt, and tight jeans. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and she appeared to have no makeup on. These were the times when Sayid was completely aware of his feelings toward her.

Shannon was trying to put all of her belongings in her luggage to assure that they would remain dry when the rain moved in, she had just stepped out of her tent for a break when she saw Sayid approaching. He had his tight white wife beater, and baggy dark blue cargo pants on. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail, with a few residual strands that curled behind his ears. The glow from the sun was behind him, and Shannon could not help but smile.

"What puts you in such a good mood on this rainy day?" Sayid asked Shannon who was beaming.

"You do!" She simply replied.

"Well, I am pleased that I can contribute to your happiness."

"It looks like it's going to rain"

Sayid looked up. "Yes, I suppose it does, would you like to accompany me to the caves?"

"I would love to, let me just finish putting my clothes into my suit case."

Sayid helped Shannon put her stuff in her luggage, and together, they set off towards the caves.


	2. The Locket

Authors Note: Sorry the first chapter was sooooo short! I didn't notice, but I will make the rest longer!

Chapter 2: The Locket

As Shannon and Sayid Reached the half way point to the caves it was already pouring, apparently they were the last people to arrive, because when they left the beach they were the only ones there.

The path was muddy and slippery, with standing water in some places. Shannon had her hood up, and Sayid had his arm tightly around her to keep her warm.

"Shannon, we are almost there, do you feel cold or sick?" Sayid was concerned, and Shannon could tell. She always liked how caring he was, and appreciated it.

"I'm fine Sayid, thank you, are _you_ feeling sick or cold?" Shannon asked jokingly. Sayid always liked how Shannon could lighten the moment, and remain with a smile on her face.

The two had reached the clearing where the caves were, and looked out to see all of the survivors mingling in the shelter.

"Actually I am feeling quite cold, but I figure you can warm me up when we get into the cave?" Sayid said playfully to Shannon, who grabbed his hand and headed off towards the cave at a run.

Once in the cave, they approached Charlie and Claire who were playing with a smiling Aaron on the floor.

"Hello!" Charlie said with the cheeky grin that he always had when around Claire and Aaron.

"Hi" Shannon and Sayid said, who were bummed that they could not see a space where they could be alone.

"Why so glum?"

"No reason, just a little sad that its raining." Shannon replied.

"Don't be sad, when it rains, you can stay inside and talk with the people you love!"

At the word love, Claire's head shot up quickly. Charlie noticing this changed the subject as fast as he could.

"So, why don't we explore? See how far back this baby goes!"

Shannon and Sayid looked at each other thinking about this, and then nodded.

"Just give little Aaron to Kate or Sun." Shannon liked Aaron; she just didn't like his crying. "He looks tired!" She added, so not to sound cold.

"Yeah, its past his bed time." Claire said, as she got up to find Kate.

Sayid pulled Shannon close. "Maybe we will find a place to ourselves." He whispered in her ear. She looked up and kissed him.

"If I could only be so lucky." Shannon said with her lips touching Sayids. They were quickly broken apart when Claire cheerfully announced that Kate and Jack were watching Aaron.

"Lets get this show on the road…on the cave, um…on the path?" Charlie confusingly kept walking, and thinking about how the saying should be put in their situation.

"How far back do you think this cave goes?" Claire asked the group.

"I don't know, isn't it weird that no one has ever bothered to check out the back of this?" Shannon replied.

"Yeah, I mean we have lived here for over two months, and there is still so much of this island that we are unfamiliar with. For all we know, we will turn the corner sometime and see a hotel!" Sayid said jokingly. The group continued to walk. Sayid had his arm around Shannon's waist, who had her hand crossed over to hold his. Charlie and Claire were just walking side by side. Suddenly, like a teenager on his first date, Charlie slipped his hand into Claire's, who looked up at him and smiled.

"Charlie, I haven't really found the opportunity to thank you, you've been so helpful with Aaron lately, and I cant even tell you how much I appreciate it.

"No problem at all love, its really been my pleasure."

Shannon and Sayid Smiled at Charlie and Claire, who were now walking in the same position as them. Sayid suddenly stopped to pick up a small little gold object that was slightly covered by the dirt on the ground. He dusted it off to uncover a small gold locket.

"Guys, has anybody been back here yet?" Charlie whispered, as if the person who owned the locket was near by.

"Nobody from our group." Sayid replied.


	3. For The First Time

Authors Note: Thx for reviewing Linz and Chiara! I love u girls! Mwa! sorry, this chapter is pretty short too, but its kind of cute and fluffy, I will add the cave stuff in the next chapter! (sorry for making you wait)

Chapter 3: For the first time.

The Locket was small, and gold, with a design of swirls engraved into it. It was oval shaped, and closed so tight that no one could open it. It was very dirty, and clearly old.

Shannon and Claire exchanged the same confused glance.

"If they weren't from our group, then who's group were they from?" Shannon asked Sayid who was studying the gold locket.

"I'm not sure, maybe Danielle's group." Sayid said. "But I didn't think they had ever discovered these caves before they died."

"Well, maybe if we keep looking, we will find other things." Charlie said, who was clearly eager to continue. After all of them finished looking at the old locket, they continued to walk.

"Stay close to me Shannon." Sayid said, pulling Shannon close. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'll stay close to you any day!" Shannon said playfully. "But lets stop and take a break. I'm tired."

"Yeah me too, and I want to enjoy this time baby-free for as long as possible!" Claire added. Her and Charlie both sat side by side against the cave wall. Shannon sat on Sayid's lap on the other side of the wall. Charlie seemed uneasy. He was fidgety, and would not look Claire in the eyes.

"Charlie, is something wrong?" Claire asked Charlie, with a concerned tone.

"Claire, I-I-I-" Charlie began, but could not get his words out.

"I love you too Charlie!" Claire said with a wide smile on her face. Charlie was ecstatic, and for the first time in his life, he kissed the woman he loved.

Shannon and Sayid smiled at their kiss, which indicated them to kiss as well. Shannon loved kissing Sayid; sometimes she couldn't help but smile just looking at him. Sayid felt the same way. He was in love with her.

"Shannon," Sayid said while their kiss broke apart. "Do you ever feel like we were put on this island for a reason?"

"Everyday, why?"

"Because I was just thinking that now."

"What reason do you think we were put on this island for?"

Sayid put his hand on Shannon's cheek, the way she loved for him to do. He stared into her eyes, and she knew that he wasn't only looking into her eyes. He was looking into her heart. "I was put on this island to be happy, for the first time in my life."

Shannon smiled, knowing that he was talking about her. "Well I'm happy that I can contribute to your happiness!" She said mimicking the words he spoke to her just hours before.

Sayid began to laugh. "Shannon, you don't only contribute to my happiness…you _are _my happiness."

Shannon leaned in to kiss Sayid, before she heard Charlie and Claire clear their throats together. They looked up smiling.

"Ready to go mates?" Charlie said, while smiling.

"Ready as we'll ever be!" Shannon said, while getting up.


	4. In the Back of the Caves

Authors Note: Thanks for reviewing everyone! I'll try to keep up the good work, lol, but keep up the reviews, they make me feel special! Hahaha! My fanfic is like my perfect Shayid world on paper!

Chapter 4: In the back of the Cave!

Shannon, Sayid, Charlie, and Claire continued their journey, it was 12:30am and the walking was starting to get to everyone. Shannon was now riding on Sayid's back with her head on his shoulder, and Claire was doing the same with Charlie. They had all decided that they had gone to far to turn back, and that they should continue on until they got to the end. Shannon and Claire had appeared to fall asleep. Sayid and Charlie decided to set them down and let them sleep. Shannon and Claire's heads were using Sayid and Charlie's lap as a pillow.

"Sayid, do you ever wonder what will happen to all of us if we continue living like this, in our small little tents on the beach, having to pack up our stuff when we see clouds, not having a safe place to go?" Charlie asked Sayid in a whisper, so not to wake up the girls.

"Yes, I always am so worried that one day I will be out on a hike, and something will happen to Shannon, I know you do the same with Claire, but we don't have enough tools to build houses for everyone, or enough people willing to help. I just pray every night that we will see a boat, or a plane, or a submarine for all I care, and Shannon and I can go live in a big house right outside of the city of her choice." Sayid replied, daydreaming while talking.

"You in a city? I can see that! Taxi! Taxi!" Charlie badly imitated Sayid's accent, which made them both laugh silently.

"I just want Shannon to be happy and have the best. I cant stand seeing her here, not able to escape the memories of her brother, always looking alone."

"You think Shannon looks unhappy? She looks happier than I have ever seen her on the island when she is with you!" With that, Shannon opened her eyes.

"Did someone say my name?" She said while yawning.

"Only in good terms." Sayid answered, and kissed her on her head. Claire was now waking up too. "Should we finish what we started?"

"Yup! Lets go!" Shannon now wide-awake jumped up extending her hand to Sayid, who used it to pull her into a kiss. "Never mind, lets hang out here for a bit!"

"Come on!" Claire said. " I want to see what lies at the end of the mysterious cave!"

They walked for two minutes before they reached a split. Two directions. Separated by a big rock wall.

"Well, what do we do now?" Shannon whined. "We could go this way, and you to could go that way?"

"But then we run back here to this spot and tell each other what we saw!" Claire replied, a sounding a little happy that her and Charlie could spend some alone time.

Shannon and Sayid didn't walk far before seeing a very unexpected site. There was a little abandoned room in the cave. Someone had clearly lived there before. There was a bed clearly made out of wood from a tree, a wooden Chair, a shelf that still contained old belongings on them, a big wooden tub that might have been used to hold water, and a wooden table with chairs around them, there was also a little baby crib in the corner.

"Oh My God!" Shannon was in awe of the sight before her. Sayid had already started examining things, looking at old pictures, and tools left behind.

"Shannon, Sayid, You'll never gue-" Claire stopped talking when she ran in and saw what Sayid and Shannon were looking at. "There is a room identical to this on the other side! Its amazing!"

Just then the golden locket fell out of Sayid's pocket, and lay open on the floor. Shannon picked it up, and looked at it, then a picture on the shelf, then back at the locket. There was a young couple, around there age in the locket, and the same couple in the picture.


	5. A Happy Ending, and a New Beginning!

Authors Note: haha, I bet you didn't see that coming. Well, you probably did, but oh well!

Chapter 5: A look into the past.

"Do you think the people in the picture are the people that used to live here?" Shannon asked Claire, who was now examining the photo.

"I bet! There was a picture of a couple about the same age over on the other side! How long ago do you think this was?"

"1957" Sayid announced. "That is the date from this newspaper, I guess they picked it up the day before they crashed."

"How long do you think they lived?" Charlie, who had just walked in, asked.

"Well, judging by how old everything looks, they either died, or left the caves around thirty years ago."

"Great! So that means there gone!" Shannon said, in an up-beat tone."

"Yeah…" Claire replied, not following Shannon's happiness.

"So this means we can live here!" Sayid Said, while hugging Shannon. "And, looking at how far back we walked, I'm presuming, that right up there (Sayid pointed to the top of the cave) is the beach. So Michael can come in, and find a secure place where we can knock off a part of the cave and have a close beach entrance!" Sayid and Shannon started laughing and hugging, while Charlie and Claire stood by confused.

"And you two can live over on the other side! We'll be Neighbors!" Shannon now started hugging Claire, who Caught on and hugged her back. Even Sayid and Charlie were hugging. Charlie and Claire soon ran over to examine their new home. Sayid and Shannon were left alone in theirs.

"Is this a good new home for your new life?" Sayid asked Shannon who was excitingly looking around her new home. Shannon walked up close to Sayid, and pulled him very close.

"It needs a little touching up to do, but I'm sure that we can take care of that!"

THE END!

Second Authors Note: Get it, TOUCHING UP! Hahaha! I know it wasn't that good of an ending, but I am working on a sequel, which will include the redecorating, the other survivors reaction to the home, and a house warming party! (Maybe I'll save some of that for the third sequel) but I hope you liked my first story, the next one will have a lot of S/S and C/C, and probably other couples, because lets just say, not everyone will be happy with the fact that the new living are was claimed! Thanks for all of the reviews! )


End file.
